


非典型绑架事件 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：特工雷x黑客瑞，战斗力爆表的雷总（我好苏他）和智商爆表战斗力为0 的阿瑞（是端枪都会手抖的类型嗯）。带直男懵逼选手安哥玩。注意：回忆与现实穿插。





	非典型绑架事件 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：微R18  
> 配对：雷狮x格瑞  
> 申明：我不拥有角色。  
> 其他：因为写了7500+的东西，保存的那一瞬间文档奔溃了，本来是为了写个车震才推的剧情，结果重新写之后，觉得没有这辆车也很不错，所以算了吧嗯。（微笑）一个17年的未完成脑坑，最近又开始磕了就填填完吧。然而写着写着就只想写他们谈恋爱了，这cp一旦搞起来就着魔似的，越写越high大概是这个道理吧。

他在床上醒来，全身的骨头就像是被打断后再重接，皮表下的神经在第一缕阳光洒进来的时候开始尖叫——酸痛而发麻。  
“雷狮？”在沙哑如故障老式收音机的调频音之中，他的手掉出床沿自然下垂，几番挣扎过后才重重地拍上床头柜，冰冷的金属块落入了掌中。他眯起眼看向屏幕，荧光有些刺眼，再加上贯穿了整个黑夜直至黎明的困意仍未消散，他忘了指纹解锁，花了整整三秒才输对密码。  
-宝贝，紧急任务。  
-在家等我回来。  
最后一个字符在他的眼中渐渐消逝不见，梦境的碎片把灵魂拽出身体带向远方的回忆当中。他的身体不像他的身体，所触及的事物全数变成一夜荒唐的记忆洪流，带着他俞坠俞深。  
然后掌中的震动与低鸣声将他拉出水面。  
“我在听——”  
“——如果你不是这么‘宝贵’，我早就已经向上申请让你打包滚蛋了，”从手机里传来的声音如此平静却又处处扎人，“你已经迟到半个钟头了，格瑞。”

 

求生。  
这个词穿越了数千年数万年仍旧在当代适用，在这个表面唇枪舌战、背后枪林弹雨的时代里，如果你找不到办法生存，那便只有灭亡。  
只有极少数的人才能够在泥沼中挣扎着爬起而“再生”。  
格瑞，除去冷色调的外表出众得差点被前雇主直接贩卖之外，看上去似乎一无是处。  
而可悲的是，在他有限的前生之中，事情确实如此。  
直到他在人生计划本上意料之外的地方，重获新生。  
当他站在本世纪最大的秘密特工组织面试场中时，四处不断响起的的装填声通常都会伴随着“啪”与“咔”冲进其双耳。所谓神才知道他究竟是为什么，要到这个充斥着他喊不出专业术语的声音的地方来进行人生的第一场“群面”。  
“对不起，你出局了。”对方黑洞洞的枪口抵着他太阳穴，尽管握枪不太稳却比手中一大堆无处安置的零件的自己要好。  
他闭起眼，深深吸了一口气，等待着最终时刻的到来。  
再然后——

 

——格瑞面无表情地推开会议室的玻璃门，成功地把所有目光全都集中到自己的身上，他迅速扫了一眼四周，朝站着的人点点头后坐在了最边远的位置上。  
“很准时，”安迷修抬起手看了一眼手表，“正正好好三十五分钟。”他顿了顿，神情略有些古怪地低声嘟囔了句什么后，重新侧过身在荧幕上戳戳点点。  
格瑞吸了吸鼻子，抿嘴垂头看了眼自己的着装，还未等心中得出答案，隔他一人的黄毛小鬼将自己的轮椅向后滑了半米，对方翘着还打着石膏的腿，一手摊平放在脸边把头凑过来小声道：“安迷修说要是你十分钟内到不了，他就等雷狮回来把你们俩一锅下了端给上头去，”他压了压脑袋上的帽子，“大概是没想到你连衣服都没换就出来了。”说话间，这人迅速将头扭了回去，并在安迷修回头的一瞬间滑回原位。  
格瑞眨眨眼，有些发愣地等到金的话在耳边消散干净后，才意识到自己套了昨晚那件充斥着酒味的卫衣。  
他盯着深蓝色布料上可疑的污渍，竟就着室内一板一眼的分析声，出神地将自己从现场剥离后投入回忆。那颗毛茸茸的靛色脑袋在他胸口肆意留下深浅不一的痕迹，特别喜欢在自己溜出双唇的颤音中更向下埋去，这时候他要是抗拒地去推推搡搡，那人便发狠了掐住他没什么精肉的窄腰，印上青紫色的指印。雷狮会伸出舌头，乐在其中地舔吮爱痕，一遍又一遍将之以新的痕迹覆盖住。  
格瑞将手伸进口袋里，整个人无意识地向椅子里瑟缩，原本藏在米白色围巾后的半张脸，此时更是过分地只露出两只黛紫色的眼睛，在额前凌乱的白发下扑闪。他的手指微微一蜷，指肚碰到了口袋里的什么东西。格瑞不动声色地摸索了一会儿，终于在边缘的齿轮不断轻轻扎过指尖时确定了本体。  
靠……  
他深深吸了口气，尽量让较于体温略低的空气迅速冲进体内，好让自己不断升温的脸快些回复原先的肤色。他攥紧了小包装袋，夹紧了两条腿，似是被突如其来的躁动感打得措手不及。  
“格瑞，格瑞——”  
——他猛地抬头，还算冷静地看向安迷修。  
“你得跟我们一块儿去。”  
格瑞眨了眨眼。  
褐发的男人神色复杂地盯着他看了会儿，让步似的轻声叹了口气：“雷狮失联了，最后一次发出信号是在这儿，我们需要你去现场。”

 

格瑞闷声不响地缩在最后一排，他看这窗外景色糊成一片在眼前飞驰而过，驾驶与前座上传来的说话声像是与他处于两个不同的世界似的，谁都没和谁产生联系。  
安迷修带了艾比姐弟和一个新来的女孩，看着跟金那家伙差不多大小，前者代替了本应出现在车内的后者，而后者，算是在断了条腿后过上了还不错的皇帝日子。  
格瑞想起雷狮腿伤的那次，回来时倒也不显多狼狈，顶着一脸欠揍的笑挂在队友身上，好死不死用脱臼了的手朝自己挥了挥打招呼。而到了雷狮一个人躺在医务室里把他男朋友等来后，不久前那些表象像是一件件衣服似的通通被他褪了个一干二净，把头搁在格瑞腿上，脸蹭着他腹前的衣物布料撒娇：我好疼啊——  
而他小男友虽然面部表情少到勘称面瘫，却是很吃这一套软磨组合拳，所以雷狮百试不厌，到后来更是得寸进尺地告诉格瑞自己浑身都动弹不得，必须有亲亲抱抱，必须有个白头发的小黑客喂食才能够好起来。也不知道是不是格瑞将他话当真，只是其他人倒也真没见过他有拒绝。  
那怎么好意思和别人说呢？格瑞搓了搓自己冰凉的手，如此想到。他怎么可能会跟别人说其实自己对这件对方任务后的必做项目乐在其中呢？  
而此时，他却没能按时领取到“任务”。  
雷狮失联了，虽然不是第一次，但没有一次比今天早些时候听到这消息时更令他感到不安的了。安迷修看上去严肃得很，在纵容了自己好些次出神以后，就再没有多余的玩笑了。所以他猜测情况不容乐观，甚至差到极致。  
格瑞拧了下自己的鼻子，向前蹭了小半个身位，在除了开车的安迷修之外三人的默许中，无声无息小心翼翼地将手伸向“司机”的外套口袋。他摸了会儿，终于捏了根烟出来。格瑞偷看了后视镜一眼，迅速缩回自己的小空间里，几乎整个身子都要躺平在座位上，藏在前座的椅背后，叼着未点燃的烟闭上眼睛。  
雷狮爱抽的牌子。  
被他称为男人间的正当交情。  
就是打着这样的名号，他总是往安迷修的口袋里塞烟盒。出任务时借口是怕弄脏，平日里的借口则就稀奇古怪花样百出了。格瑞心中了然，他无非是想无时不刻能抽到烟罢了。至于为什么不放在他身上，雷狮那时从后头把他圈在怀里捂手，解释说那毕竟是铁哥们的象征啊！格瑞哦了一声以回应。大概是对方发现他若有若无的不悦了，那人垂下脑袋绕过他肩头仰视他，被壁炉火光映射得炯炯有神的瑰红色眼睛眨巴了几下：你不一样，你是我男朋友呀。  
格瑞轻轻笑了一声，口腔与鼻腔内充斥着熟悉的烟草味，是他在安迷修身上闻不到的、雷狮身上独有的那种淡淡的薄荷香。他想自己大概是个合格的双标，认定了这牌子只有他男友抽，才是最好闻的。  
可现在，他的“香水瓶”走丢了。  
青年裹紧了身上的呢格子大衣，好一会儿才睁开眼，从裤兜里掏出将近没电的手机，戳开那个粉嫩的联系人头像，不假思索地编辑了条短信过去。一组动作行云流水，不带任何犹豫地，他歪过身子侧躺下，蜷缩在后座上，决定小憩片刻。

 

喂……  
喂！  
他猛地睁开眼睛，看见面前一张放大到有些可怕的脸，条件反射地向后弹去，动作有些狼狈。  
格瑞迅速环顾一周，意识到自己仍然还在面试场内，身边尽是一组组拆卸枪械的陌生面孔和几个他曾在通缉令上见过的出名人士——绝大多数是以面试官的身份站在这儿。  
他回过头来重新打量眼前的人，长相够出众，上挑的嘴角足以让人忍不住想要跳起来对他暴揍一顿。格瑞一手向后撑在地上，一手揉了揉有些钝痛的后脑勺。他记得自己正准备收拾东西离开。  
“你突然跑出来，吓我一跳，”对方伸出手不由分说地圈住他的手腕将其拉起，“不好意思啊，沙包那时候已经脱手了，”他顿了顿，“谁知道你会从别人投掷范围内经过啊……要不是是练习，这颗脑袋早就开了。”他说罢，在格瑞的头上乱揉了一把，将那根三指粗的发带搞得乱七八糟。  
“……不好意思。”  
“哎没事没事，该道歉的是我才对，”他微微偏着头小声嘀咕了会儿，而后抬头道，“嗯？你是往出口走么？打算回去了？”对方摸着自己的下巴，像是终于决定要好好打量下眼前的人似的，让视线在格瑞身上上下扫动，“我看也是，你看上去怪柔弱的。”  
“……”他面无表情地朝对方点了点头，迈开步子去扯不远处躺在地上的背包，将掉出来的一捆捆电线与设备重新塞了回去。  
然后不出意外地，他听见身后那叫人有些厌烦的噪音重新响起。  
当然，格瑞怎么也不会想到这声音，竟在未来，成了他在夜晚最好的安眠曲。  
“哟，这么多鬼东西？怎么不去隔壁场看看？跟我来吧，小弟弟。喔对了，我是雷狮，你叫什么名字？”

 

他从黑暗中睁开眼，耳边是嗡嗡的空调运行声。  
格瑞向下拉了拉围巾，摸出震了两下的手机。  
-你真够可以的。  
-……行吧，算你欠我一个人情也不错。  
-话说在前面，你要是出了什么事，跟我可一点儿关系都没。  
格瑞爬起来，向窗外张望了下，便随手甩了个“👌🏻”和定位过去。  
“安迷修。”他的声音有些哑。  
褐发的男人把有些郁闷的视线（有人刚顺走了他一块面包）投到格瑞身上的时候，嘴里还含着一口肉。  
“还有多久？”  
安迷修伸出没沾到油渍的手指戳了戳安放在腿上的设备屏幕，他含糊不清地回道：“三分钟，”扯来一边的纸巾使劲擦了擦手掌，“把你平板给我，”他敲了敲耳中的通信器，接过艾比手上传来的设备，“提前确认过那两间房暂时都还没退，我们分两组上去，找到后立马通知你，”他顿了顿，伸手过去在格瑞的背包里翻了翻，“雷狮用的什么手机？”  
格瑞看了他一会儿，从包里抽出一根充电线递过去。  
安迷修收好东西，歪过身子，在副驾驶位下拖出两把太刀，牧羊似的拉开门让三人下了车。他紧紧腰带，离开前盯着格瑞看了好久。后者以为他还要说些什么，却见那人哗得一声拉上门扭头带队走了。  
格瑞凑到车窗边，抬头见四人翻过铁栅栏后直接爬上了二层窗檐，大概贴行了一段距离，终于在拐角处的两扇面前停了下来，三两下撬开锁钻进了屋。  
他拿起手机拨出电话，接通后道：“你可以过来了。”接着将前座的椅背推平，把笔电、平板和接线器在上头一字排开，等准备好所有事后，车窗刚好被人规律地敲响。  
凌晨街边的路灯灭了几盏，所有蠢蠢欲动的阴谋或动作都掩藏在昏暗之下，不被知晓。  
他偏过头看到站在外面的黑发女人，半起身弯腰替她推开车门。对方迅速钻进车内，裹在大袄里的身子不禁抖了两抖。她挤到格瑞边上，扯下手套后不断搓着手掌。  
“冷死我了……”女人呼出一口热气，“来吧大少爷，让你的小保姆接手吧。”  
格瑞看了她一眼，做出噤声的手势后接起电话。  
“我在。”  
“接上了，你看看是不是这部。”  
他看到身边那人双手飞快地在键盘上敲击，没多久就对他比了个OK。  
“OK，”那边传来一阵轻微的摩擦声，“我用它拍了点照，你一块儿看看。我们两分钟后下来。”  
格瑞嗯了一声，挂断电话。他凑到电脑屏前，安迷修照了几张客房内景，如果不是屋内只有刚到的四人，他几乎以为这就是鸡飞狗跳的现场：该在原位的东西七零八落地倒在地上；床垫里有几个发黑的枪孔，而墙壁上则仍扎了把餐刀；从枕头里跑出的绒毛散落得到处都是，有不少还黏进了黑糊糊的液体中。他翻出一部新手机和几个小型定位器，又从座位底下摸出一把漆黑的短刀，握在手里犹豫了下，还是揣进大衣里头。  
“我去，”女人靠在椅背上，手上还捏着刚在座位上找到的烟打算点燃，“这下可以确定那个二刀流的家伙能用眼神杀死我了。喂我说，你不至于这么坑姐吧？”  
格瑞不置可否，他侧过身子面对面看向对方：“借我摩托。”  
她拧起眉头，烟雾在指间缠绕了良久，终于在他一尘不变的表情下妥协了。  
格瑞猫着腰从座椅间的空档中穿过，拉开门跳下车，刚走了几步却又返回来：“凯莉。”  
“干嘛？”  
“谢了。”  
女人歪歪斜斜地靠着，活像个等待服侍的皇帝。她眼皮都没抬起，挥挥手，掸灰似的示意他快点消失。

 

格瑞比安迷修他们早到十多分钟——近路对于摩托来说实在更加友好，他四下扫视了一圈，随后快速钻进确定无人的小仓库。  
这是一个码头，由不少的仓库与矮房组成，几乎完全锈掉破损的屋檐边上，还不停向下滴着泛黄的水。西边相距不远处，有几座连排小别墅。  
格瑞贴在墙边，盯着手机上的讯息，判断他的目标不在这半边码头上，就在西边的洋房里。他深深吸了口气，平缓心中难以压制的不安，胸腔内甚至被快速跳动的心脏震得生疼。  
他拿出短刀，握在有些冰冷的手里，垂眸出神地看向泛银光的刀刃。  
这是确认关系后，雷狮送他的。

 

“我用不上。”格瑞坐在床上，略有些无奈地打量着手中短刀。  
雷狮掀开另半边被子钻进去，他伸手环住对方的腰将其拖回：“你好歹随便挥挥防身用呗。”  
格瑞把刀甩到床头柜上，翻了个身面对对方，热烘烘的气息伴随着他有些沙哑的声音流淌进粘稠的空气里：“松开点，勒死了，”他半阖着眼，在午后的阳光中有些昏昏欲睡，“会被别人抢的。”  
“唔，很有道理啊，毕竟你连枪都端不稳，耍刀确实有些为难你了。”雷狮用膝盖顶开他两条藕似的腿，有意无意在大腿内侧磨蹭。  
“……”格瑞抬手拍了他一下。  
“要不要我教教你？”  
“那真是为难你了。”他在心里翻了个白眼。  
“你嘴好毒啊。”雷狮抓住他的肩膀，一个侧身将其按进床垫中压在身下，此时更是得寸进尺地轻碾对方阴囊。他垂眸，满意地看见逐渐抬头的柱身与挤出清液的小孔。雷狮伸手揩掉那些体液，把它们抹开在单薄平坦的会阴。他眯起眼，从对方的喉结到下巴，一路留下水痕。  
格瑞被他捉住了手，只得攥紧拳头承受突如其来的快感。他总是被对方搞得昏头昏脑，似乎只要一被触碰，就能获得高潮。他呼出一口气，舔了舔下唇。  
“那你被毒死了吗？”

 

他迅速清查了这半边的码头，以防万一，还是将另半边也排除了。  
格瑞推开靠别墅最近的仓库后门，嘎吱声中，扑面而来的海风带着腥气与咸味钻进鼻腔黏膜。他把抬起的脚飞快收回，紧接着毫不犹豫选择了身边的揪铁板，猫下腰藏在后头。  
硝烟味。  
他握紧刀柄。  
海上变了风向，也难怪起初没有嗅到古怪的气息。  
格瑞扭头，从建筑后迂回绕过，进入别墅的盲区不断向其靠近。没有想象中的枪声，他希望只是双方陷入了僵局，而非胜负已定人去楼空。  
他悄声无息地溜进后院，翻过铁栅栏后不作停顿，迅速进入屋内。四周安静得只听得见自己的心跳声，室内被月光映成的冷色调像桶冷冰冰的水似的将其从头浇到尾。格瑞不敢贴着墙，生怕有人朝墙壁放冷枪。他在地板上轻轻小跑了几步，跪下身从后门直接唰得滑过整条走廊，直到后背贴上尽头的矮柜才停下。  
与此同时，楼上传来一阵不易被察觉的脚步声以及突兀的嘎吱声。  
闻声猛地抬头，黛紫色的眼睛紧盯着天花板，他从来都不知道自己能这么适应黑暗，甚至能看清那盏吊灯竟以微不足道的幅度颤抖着。  
格瑞身体稍微前倾，他探出头，确保两边过道里没有人。于是飞快伸脚，三步并两步，窜上一楼与二楼的平台。  
枪声终于在这时划破寂静的幕布，伴之而起的还有个咋咋唬唬的声音。  
“我靠！这家伙还有个手雷？！我去，帕洛斯帕洛斯赶紧的，截糊它快快快快快！哎老大你挡我了——”  
“……你喊什么呢。”  
想象中的巨响没有出现。  
格瑞靠在墙边，看见一个人影重重撞上扶手，还没来得及弹回去，就被人攥住衣领踩在原地一阵乱射。细小的火光在昏暗之中显得格外刺眼，他看着有些恍惚，所有人像是被按下了暂停键似的定在原地。  
他与对面那四人面面相觑。  
直到格瑞把视线从别处撕下，猛地贴上那张熟悉的脸，与其上几乎染了半边的血。  
他的手指无意识蜷起，紧接着，就像有人知道他会做什么似的，格瑞伴着一声叫喊向上冲去，刀尖直指其中白发的一人。  
“等等——”  
——原本坚固的墙面，在一声宛如迟到的巨响中发出哀鸣，无数碎片与石块儿快如箭矢，直指周身所有可及之物。突如其来的爆炸打了所有人一个措手不及，而它更像个信号似的，带起一串连锁反应。  
格瑞感到一阵热浪瞬间席卷自己的左半身，花瓣大小的火星撕开身上的纤维。冲击波带着没找到支点的人向热源的反向而去，他撞上扶手另一边的墙壁，骨骼之间的碰撞声消失在耳鸣中。天旋地转中，他意识到自己摔回了一层，短刀不知什么时候在脱手后安静地躺在积灰的地板上。  
疼……格瑞艰难地侧过身子，用手肘和膝盖同时撑着地面。  
好疼。  
连高温带来的刺痛都没能好好感受到，就被撞击的痛楚撕扯得生不如死。有这么十秒钟，他相信自己失去了对身体的控制，而紧随其后的感触让人宁愿放弃控制权。  
格瑞弓起身子，将头埋得极低，张嘴嘶吼，却意识到嗓子因为烟雾与高温的灼烧而只能发出低哑破碎的气音。  
耳中的嗡嗡声很快被下一次巨响盖住，而这次却有个黑乎乎的人影朝他冲来。对方替他挡住了绝大多数小石子儿，其中一颗准确无误地命中地上的短刀，发出清脆的一声“叮”。  
“大哥，我们得出去。”  
“靠这要塌了，老大快快快快快！”  
格瑞被人揽进怀里，他从对方的肩头看见后面橙红一片的景色。然后热流突然被咸味的海风吹散，他下意识向人胸膛靠近。  
雷狮踩上沙滩，腾出一手捂住对方靠外一侧的耳朵，用力把毛茸茸的脑袋按向自己胸膛。  
也不知道死掉的那群蠢货在什么地方安了炸弹，最后的爆炸不仅掀飞了屋顶和两侧的墙壁，还掀起一阵电子设备调音不当的嘶鸣，震得人直发颤。  
格瑞抬起手，撩开黏在雷狮脸上的头发，轻轻在那片殷红之上又戳又按。  
“喂……”  
“干嘛啊……”雷狮瘫坐在地上，脑袋几乎埋进他脖颈。  
对方咳了几下，小声嘟囔着。  
“啥啊，你大点声，我耳朵里像砌了堵隔音墙，屁都听不见啊。”  
“脸没破，“格瑞伸长脖子，扯着人耳朵大声道，“真可惜啊——”  
“你好坏啊，我心都要碎了！”他抄了把自己靛色的头发，汗水和血液几乎将它们粘成了固体。  
“别装了。”  
“真的啊！”雷狮突然挺起胸膛，把自己上半身往他脸边凑。  
格瑞适时地按住他肩膀，手指点在其脑门上：“手机上的消息，是假的吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“你骗我，活该啊。”  
“是是，”男人圈住想要翻出去的人，“你话好多啊，这是谁啊，不是格瑞吧？他才不会把脑子摔坏呢。”  
“是你摔坏了吧？”  
“是是，老婆说什么都是对的，”他顿了下，“可是好过分，还要残疾人把你救出来，我要求有一份补贴。”  
“滚！”格瑞在心里翻了个白眼。  
雷狮笑眯眯地抱着他一块儿躺下，温热的沙子在身边散开。他垂眸撩起格瑞额前的头发，看它被风吹得划出一道曲线；对方背朝自己靠在他胸膛上，就跟平日里的清晨如出一辙，美得不切实际但又确实存在。  
头顶零零星星的光点挣扎着想要在天空泛白之前再闪烁一会儿，但他着实没有这个耐心再等下去了。  
雷狮松开手，让发丝自然垂落。  
“结婚吧。”他说。  
格瑞仰起脑袋，他望着对方下巴上冒出的淡青色胡渣，扭伤的手搁在自己腹部，似是放弃了去触碰毛糙的部位。  
他偏过头，看见不远处姗姗来迟、跳下车后向他们奔来的几个人，突然觉得时间若是静止在这一刻，也不是不完美。  
最初的最初，他对所有大于等于二的事物保持沉默与距离，不确定自身是否合适，那就不要做出决定，甚至干脆直接否定这一选项的存在，可不就一劳永逸了吗？  
不过还好，在他来得及这么做之前，至少有人从半路杀了出来，及时阻止。所以久而久之地，曾经的不确定，现在竟也几乎成了一种固定的模式。  
他想，大概也就只有这个人了——  
——也就只有，非他不可了。  
“结婚吧。”格瑞重复道。

 

雷狮坐在引擎盖上，伸出手任人不要钱似的向上缠绷带。他龇牙咧嘴地倒吸几口气，而后神色略有些凝重地盯着向他们走来的人。  
安迷修一手搁在自己腰边的刀柄上，一手提着自己的外套，他面色复杂地朝坐在户外折叠椅里的格瑞欲言又止。  
“……你干嘛？”雷狮咄咄逼人地问道。  
男人对他护崽似的行为似乎一点儿也不感冒，他把外套朝对方脑袋甩去：“……社区送温暖。”  
雷狮把衣服扯下，长腿一伸，从引擎盖上跳下来。他蹲到格瑞身边，眼睛盯着安迷修不远处的背影：“我靠，安迷修不对啊。他一直这么看你吗？”  
格瑞瞥了他一眼：“……”摸进那件外套口袋里，“你想说什么？”他捏出根烟塞进对方嘴里，听人小声嘀咕那家伙对同事不错等诸如此类的感叹。  
“唉，”他垂下脑袋叹了口气，“你要知道，男人拿那种眼神看你，不是有阴谋，就是对你有意思。”雷狮晃了晃头继续道：“安迷修都直成那样了，想不到还是会露出马脚，更何况目标还是有夫之妇。我对他太失望了。”  
“……？”这是你的重点？  
格瑞出其不意地撕下他贴在后腰上贴歪了的膏药，换来对方一声嗷叫。  
“那是因为我未经允许擅自行动。”他如是解释道，拎着雷狮后衣领让他转过身，重新把纱布贴上拉伤处。  
“哦……”男人蹲在地上，双臂并拢在一起搁在膝盖上，向前自然垂着，“什么时候？”  
“刚才。”  
“嗯？”  
“来找你的时候。”  
“咦？”雷狮叼着烟转过头冲他眨眨眼，“这是稀奇事啊。”  
“你以为是谁的问题呢？”格瑞撩开他额前的头发，不知从哪掏来一根棉签，沾了药水就往他伤口上按。  
“嘶——宝贝轻点，轻点儿，”他一屁股坐到地上，把安迷修的外套扔开，“我这不是主动认错了吗？”  
格瑞轻哼一声：“上面定性为失联。”  
“这么严重？难怪……呃，我不是故意的。”  
他不置可否，把创口贴贴了上去。  
“我确实有意设计了‘绑架’想把你引来，但刚才那一伙人绝对是意外中的意外，好巧不巧就出现在我面前。”雷狮举起右手，做出发誓的手势靠在太阳穴边上。  
“目的？”  
他艰难地吞咽了下，盘腿在地上转了一百八十度，瑰红色的眼睛里闪着清晨的淡色阳光。雷狮把格瑞抱到自己腿上，额头压住他卫衣的领口。“我想在海边向你求婚。”  
“……”  
格瑞倏地起身，让对方的头失去依靠而向帆布里冲。他眼疾手快把椅子拉开，雷狮的脑袋直直栽进沙坑里。  
“……你也太狠了。”男人往地上借了把力，噌一下站了起来。他用力甩着头，四溅的沙子在阳光下有些像水珠，这让他几乎与落水狗如出一辙。  
“彼此彼此。”  
“——喂！你们两个，”安迷修站在远处冲他们喊，“赶紧收拾收拾，把我的衣服捡起来，拍干净，然后滚回车里！”  
格瑞回过头，看看雷狮，伸出手抓住他的。  
“欢迎回来。”

 

-End-


End file.
